Someday You'll Live Forever With Me
by approvesomuch
Summary: Klaroline drabble collection, I only write when inspired, so this won't be updated a lot. I just wanted a place to post the drabbles I posted on Tumblr. I dabble in smut as of late, therefore there is an M rating.
1. Its a New Day

**Since I got an account here for reviews I thought I might as well put my drabbles here. I'm not usually a writer. Besides the odd song lyric that will pop into my head, and I never write fanfiction. But this first drabble came from a lighting strike of inspiration so I literally woke up with this scene in my head the morning after 4x13 and grabbed my ipad and wrote it all down in bed.**

**So obviously this is set after 4x13, when Caroline wakes after being healed by Klaus.**

* * *

Caroline woke, at first feeling a strange sense of calm. Of feeling safe, then suddenly disoriented realizing she was on Elena's couch. Everything then hit her at once as flashes of what took place went through her mind. She turned half her body around looking for who she knew would be there. The trapped animal, the enemy of so many, including the ones she loved most. There he was. Morning light streaming in the window he stood in front of. The cheerful kind of morning light that is so yellow, peaceful. Full of light - a phrase that was often in her mind without realizing it - you couldn't help but be filled up by it. He was there gazing out the window. His usual pose of contemplation she had seen a few times before. He was deep, deep in thought. But she also noticed just how tired he looked. No, not tired. Exhausted wouldn't even cover it. He looked a kind of worn that sleep wouldn't even touch. Without realizing it she just stared at him, taking him in.

In calm moments she was quite drawn to this extremely complex hybrid. This supernatural being that somehow looked on occasion, just simply like a man. It was those moments she wished he was. His almost royal frame looked so strong, a contrast to his face. She made out a rawness of emotion in his admittedly beautiful profile she could never describe. She sat up wondering if that would alert him to her presence, even though she did it with a bit of regret. She could have watched him for hours truthfully. It did, he looked down brought out of his thoughts, then turned to her. She had no idea what to say. Neither did he apparently so for a few moments they just looked at each other. Until Caroline couldn't take it anymore…

"Um. Good morning" Her own voice sounding much weaker then she expected.

"Good morning, Caroline". He said softly.

Again a moment of silence.

"You look exhausted, did you sleep at all?" Her tone caring, she found she wasn't even angry at all about what happened last night.

"No. No, I haven't sleep since my brother died." His tone embarrassed and his eyes trying to hide the vulnerability they obviously displayed.

"But that was three days ago" she said, with concern.

"Yes, well. I'm not prone to sleeping much anyway." He said stoically, but she could tell it wasn't to shut her out. More as if it was just an expected earned consequence of his actions.

He walked over to the couch, and sat on the table so he was right across from her. Then he just looked at her, she could see him trying to form words for her in his muddled mind. Still his face had a hint of that profoundly terrified look he had last night, she barely registered seeing. She was so out of it, but remembered everything about last night. She was glad because she was sure it was important. An almost spiritual moment between them, she would hate to forget.

She wanted to help him and express what she was feeling, thinking it would lighten the air.

"Thank you" she said. He looked confused.

"You could have let me die, and you didn't. You changed your mind and I want to thank you."

She was usually the "bigger man" in these situations anyway, saying sorry or thank you, when the other person should have probably said it first. She couldn't help it, she valued her relationships above everything else. That only made him look slightly ashamed.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking at her earnestly.

His words taking her back a bit, and feeling grateful knowing they weren't easy for him to say.

"Listen…" She said pausing, "we both did and said things out of anger yesterday. But I'm really not angry at you anymore." She said frankly.

Taking her words in, but she could tell he had none of his own yet.

"It's a new day. Let's just go from here. I'm sick and tired of dredging up the past. I'm sick of all this fighting and hate and distrust."

She was half talking to him, half venting, feeling her spirit return to her. But felt she could in front of him. Still through everything, she felt comfortable around him. How strange that was.

He just sat there listening, looking at her with eyes still full of tears that had formed last night. They seemed they would never fall out, but never go away.

He was obviously still processing the events of last night. She had a greater impact on him then she had ever realized before. Taking her off guard, he suddenly grabbed her hand. The movements quick, urgent like, but with the gentleness that she had come to expect from him when it came to her. He just looked down at her hand, and lightly stroked it. She couldn't help but think about how much he's seen and felt in all his life. Her measly 17 years on this earth were nothing compared. How once she felt no one would ever put her first, that her life was useless. Now the most powerful being on earth, couldn't bare the thought of her not existing. His hand holding onto hers as though it was the most precious thing he'd ever held.

"Will you do something for me, Caroline? Will you forget the pain I caused you last night? I never wanted to be the cause of any pain towards you. I… I hate myself for many reasons but I put it past even myself that I would ever be able bring pain upon you."

Pausing, this obviously taking a toll.

"And yet you aren't angry at me. In all my years I've truly never met anyone like you. You are an enigma to me. I was angry, but a part of me thought if I hurt you, you would write me off, hating me completely, and therefore I could push away the guilt. The guilt of using you as a pawn, making myself think you didn't mean anything. But as always, you saw past me. Seeing inside me as no one has ever done. In my whole existence."

These last sentences poured out of him as if by some unstoppable force. She just watched, mesmerized by him, wanting to take that pain away, as if such a burden could ever be managed. They just sat there, her hand in his, with so many unspoken words filling the space between them.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading. 3**


	2. Renewed OfferGoodbye for now

**I wrote this after the horror that was 4x16. It was basically my head canon for the end of the season. As I said before, I'm not usually a writer, this is my second fanfic. So yeah, low expectations.**

* * *

As the sun was setting, Caroline stood in her room alone. A peaceful orange light streaming in her window. She cherished these quiet moments, never knowing when all hell would break loose once again. She was at her dresser, tidying things up. These mundane tasks making her feel settled. In her human life she was a self proclaimed control freak, and now as a vampire she still wanted that order in her life. She liked being in control but with so many things and people in her life she was unable to. She was going to have to make peace with it somehow.

Suddenly she felt a presence. Even though she knew the being it belonged to was dangerous, she wasn't afraid. Turning slowly she saw him just standing in her doorway, slightly leaning against its frame. Speak of the devil. Just as she was contemplating things and people out of her control.

"Hello, Caroline." was his one note greeting. His voice not showing the stifled emotion that was on his face.

She had heard he was leaving town from Stefan, news that effected her more then she would ever admit to. She was sorry to see him go, not willing to think too much as to why.

"Come to say a goodbye?" She said, turning away again back to her organizing

"So you've heard, then, that I'm leaving town… " he pushed off the wall coming closer to her…

"I was hoping you would permit me to leave you with something." He says as he pulls out a thin blue velvet case she recognizes immediately in the reflection of her mirror.

"Why do you want me have it so much?" She said, a little exasperated

"Because I gave it to you once. I was hoping you would accept it now, I would very much like for you to have it." - he nervously fidgets with the case - "...for you to keep it."

Caroline turned towards him now, knowing it was an innocent and actually sweet thing for him to ask of her, she closed the small distance between them.

"Alright… If it really means that much to you" she says with a slightly sarcastic, but friendly edge to her voice. She needed to lighten the mood. She liked Klaus like this. When she could see him making an effort to connect. Vulnerability can't be easy for him. She never expected him to take that harsh yet honest assessment of his character she gave him so long ago to heart.

A small smile spreads on his lips as she takes it from him, but it soon fades.

Noticing this, she furrows her brow in response

"Listen… I know you gave Tyler a chance, and I know you are trying. Really I do, I recognize that. But I still hold you responsible for him being gone. And I'm still angry at you. I'm angry about a lot of things. I don't even know what my life has become. My friends keep dying, or leaving, and everything keeps spinning out of control."

She suddenly stopped, unsure what brought on her unloading on him like that. But something about Klaus makes her feel safe and un-judged. Like he would actually care what she was going through.

"Caroline, if anyone could tell you they know exactly what its like to have their world fall apart and to be abandoned by the people you love most, its me. I've felt it happen countless times and eventually would encourage it by my own foolishness. But in you I have every faith. You will find your way. I'm certain of it. You will surprise even yourself with what you can and will endure in your life… And I understand. You are well in your rights to be angry with me. I just hope someday to receive you forgiveness… and acceptance."

Taking her hands, he looked down at them. So delicate. He felt her intent gaze like a knife. Her sharp eyes always seeking and bringing out the truth in him.

"I also came here today to renew my offer of showing you the world if you ever desire. Even if ever you need an escape. You need only call and I'll be here. I'll come and take you wherever you want. Remember this, please."

Trying not to show how desperately he wanted to rip her away now, he knew it wasn't right. Not yet.

Klaus then turned away to leave, convinced that was all he was going to get from her. But that was not enough for Caroline. She wanted, no, needed to try something before he was out of reach for who knows how long. Like a question she needed answering.

Before she could think twice, She quickly reached for his head, pulling his face to hers with her left hand, her right pulling his arm towards her. Giving him no option for an escape, as if he would ever want one.

At first taken completely back by what was happening Klaus was frozen. The feel of Caroline's lips against his, sending shock waves over his entire body. Her lips, that he barely gave himself the hope he would ever know the taste of. Then as if waking up he grabbed her small face, now leaving _her_ no option of escape.

Softly and slowly their lips parted perfectly fitting to each other, deepening the kiss. Caroline letting out a soft moan as Klaus's tongue gently slipped inside. Their faces held close together as Klaus cradled her face. Both not feeling the need for air, as much as their need to feel every bit of each other from this one insane kiss. A bomb could have gone off and they wouldn't even flinch. So consumed with one another.

She had not expected kissing Klaus would feel like this. It felt more like a kiss shared between two long parted lovers. Not hardly begun ones.

Both completely breathless, Slowly they pulled away, not wanting to stop, but both not able to take in anymore raw emotion and passion that one kiss had given.

Klaus's eyes open and when Caroline sees them its as if a ton a bricks hit her. The reality of what just happened and what it all meant. To her surprise she saw his eyes were teared, the unexpected display of affection Caroline just showed was too much for even the hybrid king to handle. He strokes her face with his thumbs, leaning his forehead to hers…

"Oh love. That kiss could last me a thousand years of waiting for you to forgive me" His voice still breathless and cracking.

Caroline didn't know what to say, but let a sweet smile appear that seemed to have bubbled up from thee very core of her being. She couldn't believe she just did that but it was the best thoughtless act she could, or would ever make in her long life. She felt an unexplainable joy from that act of love. A love that hadn't quite formed yet on her end. But she had a feeling of something beginning and it made her excited despite everything.

Maybe this is just the effect he has on her. She felt liberated, unconsciously she had given herself permission to explore what her feelings for Klaus could be.

They stand there for some moments, wrapped in each other. Klaus with both hands resting cupping her face, and hers wrapped around his slim waist. The time would come for this to end, for him to leave. It was for the best. They needed time away from each other. But that would in no way stop them from enjoying this most perfect of moments.

* * *

**Reviews are so appreciated! Thought tbh I'm terrified of them.**


	3. Unannounced

**I can't believe I actually have some subscribers, thank you so much who reviewed and are following! Even if you didn't and you just read, I'm so glad to spread some KC feels. I'm here with the longest thing I've ever written, and don't expect much more after this. :p But I had to write this, its another head canon fic. You'll see once you start reading when its set, and also there is a rating change, if that gives you an idea of something that happens mwahahaha.**

**A super duper big thank you to my lovelies Ashley, Becky, Miranda, and Alex for going through this and helping me and fangirling too! To even have them read this, when I respect/admire them as writers was really amazing. They are truly top notch bitches.**

* * *

"Are you jealous, Caroline?"

Klaus is standing a few feet from her. Her back is turned and she's glad it is. Her face must look ridiculous, she thought.

How had this happened?

She had given into curiosity, coming to see Klaus during a break in the semester. Somewhere inside she knew she was going because she missed him. She didn't have anything holding her back, and yet she still insisted to herself it was simply because she'd never seen New Orleans. Losing Bonnie, starting college, starting adulthood. It was a lot and she just needed space away.

She had knocked on the door only to be met with a face she didn't ever care to see again. One she had assumed Klaus had disposed of months ago. Instantly enraged, she rushed forward, grabbing the wolf by her throat and lifted her off her feet. The nerve of this creature, turning up in a place she was expecting to feel safe in. A place she would be welcomed by the man she knew would be waiting for her.

As Hayley struggled and gasped for air against her grasp, Caroline felt a strange bump against her arm where her stomach was. Looking down, her breath caught in her chest. The Were-bitch was…pregnant?!

Her face turned from anger to confusion while her mind raced trying to figure out why the hell she'd be at Klaus's door, and pregnant to boot.

She had faintly registered that Klaus had come into the room just then shouting about God knows what, then went silent as he stepped into the room and took in the scene in front of him. Her mind was still racing as she looked to his face. To that all too familiar look she had grown to unconsciously love. He looked at her like she was _everything_. Like she were the most precious, beautiful and sacred being on earth.

Caroline then, for the sake of the child she was carrying, lowered Hayley to the floor. She never stopped looking into Klaus's eyes, she knew he would have some reason to have her here, surely.

Klaus stepped towards them, never taking his eyes off Caroline, "Hayley, why don't you go and find someplace to busy yourself."

Caroline watched Hayley go after she had recovered a bit, coughing a bit too dramatically frankly. The She-Wolf shot her a pouty look as she held her neck and slunk away, out the open front door.

She looked back at him then. She could deny it all she wanted while she was away from him. But standing in front of this man, this one thousand year old immortal, who's _lived _more than she could fathom. Someone she never intended to bond with. To think this person could care for her, was something she still had trouble wrapping her head around.

It would be so much less complicated to say he didn't move her. But how could she not be moved when with just one glance he could say what a hundred kisses from other guys could never say.

After Caroline demanded to know what the hell she was doing there, Klaus explained the situation to her. The utter confusion of how this could be possible was overwhelming. Then the hurt and anger started to bubble up from her stomach, and it was something she could not explain. She wasn't in a relationship with him, so why did this hurt so badly?

"Caroline. Are you jealous?"

His voice sounds again, close, shaking her out of her daze.

He is right behind her now, having vamp sped to her. Her hair billowing and swirling as the air settles around them from his quick movement towards her; She feels his breath on her neck through her hair making her shiver. He is so close, his familiar intensity making her mind turn to mush, emotions clouding her thoughts.

How many times would he ask her, didn't he realize she didn't have an answer for him?!

Suddenly, Caroline has had enough, she is way too charged. She turns around, pushing him into the nearest wall. It took him off guard, never having seen her take charge physically.

He looks into her eyes, marveling at this new side of Caroline he has never witnessed only imagined.

"Should I be? How many times did you have her? Or did it take with just the once? Have you had her here for you, ready to bed anytime you had an itch?"

He sees a heavily masked hurt in her eyes, though her voice is steady and angry. If he didn't know her as well as he did, he wouldn't have noticed it.

She scoffs at his stunned silence, then lets him go and turns away. Before she could, he grabs her wrist gently before she could turn her back to him. A dead silence takes hold between them. She just wants to run out of there, she's starting to regret ever having come.

"Caroline. If I could take back one thing I've done in my 1000 years, it would be this."

He says it quietly and with such tender sincerity. It makes her believe it is the truth, but it doesn't change that it happened. Still, it makes her anger dissipate a bit.

"Don't say that. There's a child involved now," She says it in a whisper, not able to bring herself to look into his intense blue eyes.

He takes her hair, brushing it over her shoulder as she turns to face him.

"Caroline, I-" Klaus begins, but is cut off by a sudden intrusion, the front door swings open with a bang.

Caroline jumps at the loud sound, knocking them both out of their quiet, but heated moment. She looks to the interruption and sees an admittedly handsome stranger confidently walk in, an entourage in tow. A shift happens in Klaus as soon as he sees the visitor. She immediately picks up that while this guy seems in Klaus's good graces enough to be able to just walk into his home, there is definitely something going on beneath the surface. She sees him instantly switch to tense and defensive. He immediately takes a subtle but protective stance in front of her.

"KLAUS, my blood brother, you've been so quiet the last few days. I thought I'd come to see what you've been up to- ah." The handsome stranger stops as he sees her standing behind Klaus's strong form. "But it seems you've perhaps been busy... Entertaining some company, I see."

"Yes," Klaus begins casually, "It has been a tad boring and quiet 'round here. I must admit I did pick up some company to ease my boredom. Found a few vamps here and there, for some fun, this one will be leaving soon." Klaus says casually as he gestures towards Caroline.

"I see," Marcel says as his eyes rake over her body, and as his feet walk over to shake hands with her, clasping her hand in both of his. "I'm Marcel, and I thought I knew all the vamps in my town. I suppose Klaus has been keeping you hidden from me."

Marcel is laying out all the charm, and she knows exactly what he is doing. He is fishing and gauging Klaus's reaction. For some reason Klaus doesn't want this guy knowing anything about her and she has no problem playing along. They look like two alphas fighting for dominance, and the last thing she wants is to be in the middle. If Klaus wants her to play someone of no importance, she could do that. She trusts him enough to know he must have a reason.

"Well, don't give him all the credit, I'm just passing through, and I take pride in my... stealthiness. I like to stay out of trouble." She says, surprised at how easily it comes out of her. Maybe she is getting better at this lying thing.

"HA! I like this girl, but really if you want to stay out of trouble, my dear, Klaus is not the one you want to be hanging around. Trouble seems to follow him everywhere".

Marcel looks at Klaus now, they seem to be having a heated silent conversation. There's definitely rich history here, but she's not sure she wants to know it.

Klaus laughs a little too heartily, "Well I'm sure you'd love to teach her all about avoiding trouble, but I'm afraid your way of causing trouble for others to lessen your own isn't something she's interested in."

Klaus moves to Caroline, pulling her closer to him, laying an arm around her shoulders, putting more space between her and Marcel.

"You seem supremely protective over just some random vamp," Marcel says as he looks at Klaus, then over at Caroline, his eyes again raking over her.

Seriously? It's like this guy has a death wish.

Something about him makes her shiver, and not in a good way. Even though his features were becoming and friendly, there is something menacing about him. It reminds her of Klaus when she first met him. Back when she was actually scared of him. It seems like ancient history now.

She finds herself wanting his departure more and more, and luckily she doesn't have to wait long.

Just then a young vamp in his entourage ends a call and comes over to whisper in Marcel's ear. Speaking in some kind of code she couldn't understand. Makes sense though, always being surrounded by other vamps they would have to take measures to keep some things secret.

"I'm sorry to be leaving your company, but I'm afraid there's a matter that requires my immediate attention." Marcel sighs, as if giving some regretful news. All for show of course, he knows damn well they are happy he is leaving.

"Again, lovely to meet you, Caroline. I hope to cross paths with you again in the future." His voice is husky and dripping with double meaning. Giving a nod to Klaus, he leaves with his sycophants following close behind.

They are alone again. The only sounds now are the ticking of an antique clock. Caroline moves over to one of his massive couches to lean against the arm of it, finally able to relax a bit.

Klaus finally turns, sure they are now out of hearing range, and looks at her. "You did well. As you may have picked up, he's not someone I want knowing about you."

"I can't imagine why. I don't know how much I can mean to you when you don't even tell me when something big happens to you. I mean, we're _friends_ now, Klaus. Shouldn't you be able to tell me these things?! When you came to see me at graduation you must have known by then."

She has to admit, she is even miffed about the simple fact of being out of the loop. Again surprised at her own reactions to this, why did she care so much?

"I know this is a strange situation I'm in currently. I would be lying if I said I wasn't ashamed of getting entangled in something so ridiculous," he confesses, he knows he has to tell her what is in his head. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think less of me then you already do."

Caroline understands a little more. She knows what it's like to hide something from someone you care about for fear of what they will think. Fear of the change in how they see you. The slight disappointment in their eyes when they look at you.

She looks at him differently, as she begins to consciously realize how similar they really are. Feeling the truth of his words to her that night months ago. "We're the same, Caroline."

He sees the change in her demeanor and knows he has gotten through to her. Honesty is always something that bonds them. Something he is not used to. He spent his life lying to everyone, especially to the people he was closest to. He would lie to protect himself, and he forgot what honesty felt like. Still, he yearned for it.

"Maybe I underestimated you though," he says almost to himself. "I should stop doing that, shouldn't I?" He stops, and moves closer to her, almost in a daze. "But you are so young and have barely lived," he says softly as he reaches for her face tentatively, wanting so desperately to feel her perfect skin.

He lightly touches her jawline with his fingertips.

"You are so young," he says, his voice barely a whisper

As much as he is enraptured in her in this moment, she is as enthralled in his worship of her. She feels as if she can't move, time is frozen, with his touch having a much bigger impact than he could ever hope to have over her.

Suddenly breaking out of his daze, he pulls away with a sigh, his hand dropping to his side as it clenches trying to keep the warmth of touching her for a little longer. Not that her skin, being a vampire had physical warmth, but to him she represents everything that is light and life. Every time he touches her, he feels that life coursing through him like lightening.

He begins to step away from her, when...

"Wait," she says.

He freezes and turns to face her again. His eyes lit with curiousity and the tiniest hint of hope.

She stands up so they are standing face to face, an inch between them. She feels his breath on her face, her eyes travel from his eyes to his lips. Both begin to breathe heavily, the close proximity doing nothing to clear her head.

He knows the timing is wrong, he knows he should wait until his life is less complicated, but she's right here. Now. And he must have her as much as she will allow. The slightest hesitation would deter him but he finds none. Only sweet acceptance in her face.

He moves his lips closer to her face, slowly he grazes them across her left temple, over her eyebrow. He looks to her face, her eyes are closed taking the sensations in. Her mouth is open breathing deeper, chest heaving more heavily with every second.

He closes his eyes as he kisses her cheekbone painfully slowly, moving down to her cheek, then pulls away to look into her eyes again. Searching for any hesitation, still finding none he tilts her face up to his. Their lips meeting in sync, perfect harmony, fitting to each other's. The feeling is immeasurable, both of them softly moaning on contact. They kissed like they already had memorized each others movements, both deepening the kiss together, tongues moving in sync, entwining with need.

Their arms wrap around each other, their lips break apart only to met again, passionately without reserve, the heat from a hundred moments they had shared before this, went into every moment of their mingling bodies. She is shoved against the huge arm of the couch, lowering a bit as one of his legs goes between hers.

Her hands wrap around his neck, diving into his curls, something she'd done many, many times in her head. His hands finding her bare thighs, he emits a deep growl as his 'thank you' to her for wearing a dress. He slides his left hand under her thigh and around, grabbing her cheek, squeezing. Eliciting an approving moan from her. His other hand was in her bountiful curls, strands of hair wrapping around his fingers as he grabbed more desperately to her.

But she just isn't in the right position, suddenly he grabs her and rushes them both to the closest wall, pinning her there and setting her bottom on a narrow side table. Its the perfect spot as he expected. His hardened length wrapped in his rough jeans, push and rub against her sensitive center in the most devious way. He began grinding against her on instinct, pumping her, teasing, and driving both of them even more insane with desire. He moves to her neck then, kissing and gently biting at her smooth irresistible skin. The table banges against the wall with his thrusts, moans and gasps filled the quiet afternoon air.

His mouth runs down her neck, down her collarbone, leaving passionate kisses everywhere he can. His arm wrapping around her waist as his hand pushes the top of her dress down, exposing her bare porcelain chest. He stops for as long as he can to marvel at her, then moves down and kisses the tops of her breasts that are overflowing from her dainty bra.

Her hands slip under the hem of his dark green henley, her palms flattening against his skin, then running her nails up his back then back down. Her fingers find their way to the top of his black jeans, grazing the skin on his lower back, before confidently sliding her fingers in a few inches, following the edge around to the front. Driving Klaus absolutely nuts, as he grabs her face again, devouring her.

She wants him so badly it begins to hurt, she is aching for him. More than she's ever ached for anyone before. She's not sure what this is, or why she's affected by him so much. Why her body would seemingly betray her, craving someone so badly that any argument against being with him seems completely insignificant.

Then a light goes off in her head. And she feels the words in her head like being spoken from someone else.

"Not now. Not yet."

Her eyes fly open and something gives her the strength to stop. She pushes Klaus's shoulders away from her gently and looks into his eyes. Her hand moves to his cheek, caressing his stubbled face, trying to ease his disappointment.

He understands, as he closes his eyes in resignation, and lays his head against her chest. Burying his face into her, sighing heavily, gaining control. He knew. He knew it wasn't the time, and he needed to get this right. He had to do right by her. She is his queen after all. His soulmate if ever he deserved to have such a thing. They would get their time, when it was right. If he had her now, he knew he would never be able to let her go.

She had things to do before she could come to him. And he needed to sort himself out first.

That didn't stop Caroline from allowing him to show her the city that meant so much to him. She still wanted to see it, to experience it, and she wanted his company.

They walked through the city together, spending most of their time in the French Quarter. Traveling side by side as the sun went down over the beautiful historical buildings, the sunset giving everything a magical golden quality.

Between her questions and Klaus's commentary on the town's history and his part in it, they would have quiet moments. In them, both would sneak sideways glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Every so often also catching glimpses of Marcel's spies lurking around corners and in shadows. Confirming the danger of her presence there. She is his weakness, as well as his strength. He can't afford to lose her.

Of course, Klaus didn't let her leave without a final enticing, passionate, lingering and surprisingly tender kiss goodbye. He needed to make sure she knew what she would be missing. He was, as he proclaimed, willing to wait for her for as long as she needed. He'd wait forever, but that didn't mean it was going to be easy.

She went back to her life, and went day by day unable to shake this unrelenting longing that something was missing from her life. Or rather someone. As though he were haunting her, she still felt the memory of his soft lips on hers.

He would think of her every time he did something moral or honorable. It would lessen how much he missed her thinking she would approve of what he was becoming. He would imagine her face, beaming with love and admiration towards him. He would look for her face in crowded streets and wish for her form to lie beside his at night. He almost couldn't believe how lovesick he really was, what a fool he's become.

But before too long, when its right. When she is ready, she finds her way back to him. Coming again, unannounced to his doorstep.

* * *

**Rate, Comment do something! anything! xoxo**


End file.
